Grimwood Before Scooby-Doo
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Collection of short stories focusing around the characters from the movie Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School before Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy came to teach at Grimwood.
1. Winnie's First Night at Grimwood

**Author's Notes: I have always been a big fan of Scooby-Doo and one of my favorite movies is Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, so I thought it would be fun writing short stories about the five ghouls. It's a shame they never showed the girls in any other Scooby-Doo movies or cartoons.**

 **I haven't watched the newer Scooby-Doo stuff and it's been forever since the last time I watched Scooby-Doo, so I'm not up to date on some things, but that shouldn't be a problem for what I plan to write. I'll just be writing short stories about Grimwood before Coach Shaggy, his assistants Scrappy and the lovable Scooby-Doo came along.**

* * *

 **Winnie's First Night at Grimwood**

A little werewolf named Winnie was curled up in bed, holding the covers as tight as she could without her claws tearing into the old fabric. She was shaking and she had subconsciously tucked her tail between her legs.

It was three o'clock at night, a time where werewolves would normally be at their strongest and bravest, but Winnie felt more like a weak child scared of the dark than a strong werewolf like her Papa.

She was a bit ashamed at how weak she was acting. A good werewolf is never afraid of something as silly as the dark and Winnie never was afraid of the dark, until tonight that is.

Today had been her first day at Miss Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls. At first, she had loads of fun exploring around the old mansion, fixing up her new room, looking at the classes she will be taking and meeting the three other girls attending the school. But her Papa had been there with her while she was doing all of those things. And then when the sun had sat, her Papa left.

In her short five years of life, not once had she been left alone for the night. Sure her Papa couldn't be at home every night, since he was a busy werewolf with things to do at night, but he had made sure some other relative was there to watch her.

Winnie wasn't scared about being left alone at a new school with ghouls she just meet, at least, she thought she wasn't scared, but that changed quickly when Miss Grimwood sent them off to bed for the night. This is the first time she has sleep anywhere without a family member nearby.

Winnie was trying hard not to let out a fearful howl, knowing that it might wake up the whole school and possibly the boys at that human school next door.

The wind was blowing strong, making the lifeless tree outside to brush its branches against Winnie's window. The noise the tree branches were making were not helping Winnie to sleep.

The fact that the moon wasn't showing itself tonight made matters worse for the little ghoul. Werewolves got most of their strength from the moon's light; even just a little of the moon's light can give werewolves a bit of strength and bravery to help them face whatever the night had to throw at them.

As the wind grew stronger, the tree branches pounded on the window with more force, scaring Winnie under her bed covers.

She fought down the urges to howl for her Papa to come and rescue her from all the scary shadows and noises. Soft whimpers escaped from Winnie's throat as she tried desperately not to cry.

Then someone knocked on Winnie's door, making the little werewolf jump out from under her covers and crawled under her bed. She didn't know why someone would be at her door at this time or why they would even be knocking.

She sniffed the air, trying to small who it was standing outside her door. The person smelt like lavender and bats, only Sibella the vampire had a scent like that.

Sibella was the oldest out of the four Grimwood girls, though not by much, since Elsa Frankenteen was only ten days younger than Sibella from what Winnie had learned when she talked to them. Sibella was very sweat and helped show Winnie around the school, so she wouldn't get lost. Winnie instantly liked the young vampire and knew they would be good friends. But why would Sibella be knocking on her door at this time of night?

"Winnie? It's me, Sibella. Are you okay?" She asked. "I heard whimpering from your room and wanted to see if you were all right."

Well, that explained Winnie's question. Sibella's room was next to Winnie's room and with Sibella's super vampire hearing, of course, she would be able to her Winnie's whimpering no matter how much she tried to cover it up.

Winnie didn't want the older ghoul to know she had been afraid because she was left alone at a new school. She hated showing her weaknesses, like all other werewolves.

May be if she didn't answer Sibella would go away.

"Winnie, I know you can hear me and if you don't open the door then I will go get Miss Grimwood." She threatened. Winnie slowly crawled out from under her bed. She didn't want to cause any trouble for Miss Grimwood on her first night here.

She opened the door.

Sibellia was standing there, wearing her white night robe and holding a candle to light up the room, though neither the vampire or the werewolf needed the candle light to see in the dark. Their eyes were made to hunt on the darkest of nights, so Winnie did not understand why she had it, but decided not to ask.

"I-I'm fine, Sibella." Winnie stuttered, "You can go back to your room now."

Sibella narrowed her eyes, not believing the younger ghoul.

"Then why is your tail tucked between your legs?"

Winnie looked down at her legs and just then realized her tail was between her legs. She didn't notice it until Sibella pointed it out.

"Um, well I'm just cold and keeping my tail between my legs keeps me warm." She lied.

Sibella could tell the little wolf was lying. Vampires were good at telling when people were lying, but Winnie was making it too easy for Sibella. It was obvious Winnie was scared, but Sibella did not know why.

"All right then," Sibella said. "Would you like to spend the night in my room? I keep a few candles lighted at night and it keeps my room nice and warm." She offered, though she knew Winnie was not cold, but having her stay in her room for the rest of the night might help calm her down.

"No, thank you Sibella." Winnie said, "I'll be fine."

"Oh, but we could turn it into a sleepover. It'll be fang-tastic!" Sibellia insisted. "We could even invite Elsa and Phanty over."

"But don't you and them need to sleep? And isn't it against the rules?" Winnie asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Vampires are nocturnal by nature, I haven't been able to sleep all night. Elsa doesn't really sleep, she just charges herself with electricity at night to keep herself going through the day, but she only needs to charge for three hours a day, so she should be fully charged by now. Since Phanty is a phantom she doesn't need to sleep. And as for the rules, Miss Grimwood doesn't mind if we have a few sleepovers in our rooms, every once in awhile. She understands, because of our species we sometimes can't sleep, so we can stay up as long as we stay in someone's room and don't make much noise." She explained.

Winnie took a moment thinking it over. On one hand, she did not want to stay in her room alone for the rest of the night, but on the other hand, she knew she could not sleep in Sibella's room every night, so she might as well get over her fears tonight. But then again, she could always deal with her fears tomorrow night.

It wasn't like she even needed to sleep; like vampires, werewolves were nocturnal, adding to the list of why Winnie could not sleep tonight.

"Okay," Winnie agreed.

"Why don't you go get Elsa and I'll go get Phanty. You know where Elsa's room is at right?" She asked.

Winnie nodded her head. "Yup, I can go get her." Elsa's room was only three halls away from Winnie's room. She would rather go get Elsa than Phanty who lived up in the loft, which would mean walking up a lot of stairs, since the Grimwood school was eight stories tall and everyone else's rooms where on the third floor.

"Fang-tastic! Here, take this." Sibella give Winnie the candle. "Elsa can't see as well in the dark as the rest of us, so she might need it." The vampire then left.

Winnie was alone. The dead tree began to pound on the side of the house again.

Quickly, Winnie went down the hall and made a few turns down other halls until she made it to Elsa's door.

The door was made of metal and did not have any knobs on it, since it was one of those doors that slid up. Winnie wondered if Elsa had to ask to have the door installed. It was the one of the few metal doors in the school and it stuck out from everything else in the hall. May be she could ask Elsa about it later.

She knocked on the door. A second passed by, before Winnie heard Elsa walking to the door.

The door went up with a 'swoosh' sound.

"Hi, Winnie." Elsa said, stretching her arms over her head without binding her elbows. Elsa was wearing her white night shirt that went down to her ankles. She didn't have her thick sandals on, instead she was barefoot. "What'cha need?" She asked.

"Sibella suggested we sleepover in her room. She went to go ask Phanty to come." Winnie said. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

They walked over to Sibella's room. When they got to the door, Winnie was about to open it, but Elsa stopped her.

"We better wait until Sibella comes back. Vampires don't like it when someone trespasses into their space."

"But Sibella said we could stay in her room tonight?" Winnie didn't understand. Didn't they already got permission to go into Sibella's room?

"Yes, but vampires still don't like it when someone goes into their living space without them being there to welcome them in." Elsa explained. "It's a vampire thing." She shrugged, dismissively and left it at that.

Winnie still did not get it, but did not question the older ghoul. There was still a lot for the young werewolf to learn about other monsters, and Elsa probably knew more about vampires, since she has lived with one for a few years.

Thankfully they did not have to wait long for the other girls to show up.

"Sleepovers are the best! Ha ha ha!" A loud, shrieking voice said, giving Winnie and Elsa an earache.

Phantasma suddenly came through the ceiling, laughing so loud she could make anyone's ears bleed. Unlike the other girls, Phanty was wearing her normal dress and bouts, since she never sleeps there is no point in her changing into sleepwear.

"Shh, Phanty." Elsa shushed, putting her finger on her lips. "You'll wake Miss Grimwood and then we'll all have to go back to our rooms."

"Oh, sorry." Phanty apologized, but at a much quieter volume. "Sibella should be here any second now. She took the long way down."

"And by long way, you mean the stairs." Elsa clarified.

"Of course silly." Phanty giggled. "There's no other way down from my loft." She giggled some more.

"Phanty, I told you to be quiet." Sibella hissed as she gracefully walked over to the waiting group. "We're lucky Miss Grimwood is a heavy sleeper or else you would have awaken her with her excessive laughter."

"I know, I know. I just couldn't help myself." The phantom girl looked like she would soon burst into another one of her loud giggling fits. Phanty was always laughing at something, Sibella doesn't even think she has ever seen Phanty without a wide smile on her face.

Sibella quickly opened her door and let everyone in before Phanty's giggling got too loud again.

As the newest Grimwood girl gave the candle back and then walked past her, Sibella noticed how she appeared to be less stressed, if her body language was anything to go by. May be the werewolf just needed some company to chase away whatever was scaring her.

Sibella could remembered, years ago, how scared she had been on her first day at Grimwoods .

Unlike Winnie Sibella wasn't the only new kid; Elsa and Phantasma had also started the new school year at Grimwood the same year Sibella did. All three ghouls were scared sleeping in a new place without someone they knew being there to watch over them.

The reason they made it through the first few nights at Grimwood was because they had helped each other battle away their homesickness. Eventually they began to view Grimwood as a second home and each other as sisters.

May be Winnie was also experiencing the same feelings the three older girls had when they first came to Grimwood, or may be it was something completely different. Either way, Sibella knew that with time, Winnie will come to view this old school as home and the people in it as family.

* * *

 **More author's notes: I can't remember if Winnie had a tail or not. With her being a werewolf, I thought she would have a tail, but when I looked up some images of her in the movie, I couldn't see a tail. For now, I'll give her a tail, but in future stories she might not have a tail.**

 **Tanis the Mummy wasn't in this story, because since she was the youngest in the movie, she would not be old enough to go to Grimwoods yet. I think Winnie is about two or three years older than Tanis.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Essay Due

**Essay Due**

Elsa Frankenteen sat down in her desk and began putting all her papers, pens and notes in order to be ready for when Miss Grimwood starts today's lesson on monster history.

She was the first one in class (even Miss Grimwood has not come in the classroom yet), but Elsa was use to being the first one in class. As long as she has been going to Miss Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls, Elsa has been the top student when it came to test grades.

Most humans thought Frankenstein monsters could not bend their legs and elbows and they were slow witted, but that is just not true at all.

Sure, Frankenstein monsters like herself did not like to bend their legs and elbows that much, because it hurt a little to do so. Making new life out of dead parts that had been decaying for a few hours will lead to some medical problems after all.

But Elsa could still bend her legs and elbows if she wanted to.

She did not mind that one misconception of her species, but the other one made her mad just thinking about it.

She, her father and other Frankenstein monsters were not slow witted, in fact, it was the opposite. Frankenstein monsters are normally very intelligent; they had to be in order for them to fix themselves when they have to replace a body part. Only someone with a doctors degree in biology has a chance of understanding how Frankenstein monsters' bodies work.

It was all because of that stupid movie made in the 1950's. It made every human think wrongly about her species.

It does not matter anyways. She knows she is smart, her family knows she is smart and her friends knows she is smart; she doesn't care what others think of her just because she is a Frankenstein monster.

Miss Grimwood walked into class, looking cheery as ever.

"Good morning, Elsa dear." Miss Grimwood greeted, walking towards the front of the class where the blackboard was at.

"Good morning, Miss Grimwood."Elsa said, returning the greeting.

Miss Grimwood began writing in neat cursive writing on the blackboard. Most humans in their school would have a hard time reading the swirly handwriting, but all the Grimwood girls could read and write cursive better than print. It was old fashioned to humans, but monsters liked old fashioned things.

The other ghoul girls began walking into the classroom. First was Sibella holding her books in one hand as she gracefully sat down in her set next to Elsa. Next was Winnie and Tanis, setting down in the two front sets, the only desks they could see from since they were the shortest girls at Grimwood. A minute later, Phanty floated up from the floor and took a set in the back just when the gong was hit by the octopus butler, announcing the start of class.

"Well, Phanty. Looks like you barely just made it in time." Miss Grimwood commented, finishing writing on the blackboard.

"Better barely on time than being late." Phanty giggled.

"Yes, now let's get started shall we." Miss Grimwood picked up her copy of the monster history textbook. "Please turn to page twenty three in chapter two."

The five ghouls did as instructed.

Elsa was flipping through the pages when she suddenly found something in her notices. She raise her hand.

Sibella looked over at Elsa's desk and saw what her friend had found in her notes. Sibella knew what Elsa was about to tell Miss Grimwood, so she quickly tried using hand signals, gesturing for Elsa to drop her hand.

Unfortunately, Elsa did not understand what Sibella was doing and before Elsa could figure it out, Miss Grimwood saw her raised arm.

"Yes, Elsa do you have a question?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Wasn't there an essay due today?"

Sibella put her hand on her forehead, letting out a groan. The other three girls all froze in their sets.

Three weeks ago, Miss Grimwood assigned the girls to write an essay about the skeleton wars. Miss Grimwood is a magnificent teacher, but she can be forgetful and like her, the ghouls had also forgotten about the essay. Well every one forgot except for Elsa.

Elsa had this habit of finishing assignments the day they were given even if the assignment was given weeks to complete. So she had already finished the essay, weeks in advance.

"Oh yes! I had completely forgotten about the essay. Thank you for remanding me, Elsa." Miss Grimwood said. "Everyone please bring forward your essays."

Four ghouls groaned. Elsa handed in her essay, smiling apologetically to her friends.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This was short, but there wasn't much to write really.**

 **Thanks for viewing my fan fic and please write a review.**


End file.
